Falling down & Getting Up
by lovelylynn21
Summary: It's been 2 years Bella is on drugs & doing some other un-bella acts now that Edward's gone. Sam imprints on Bella. Sam is trying to get over Emilys' death and his love for bella. But Bella runs away and into the arms of a vampire. She gets what whe wants
1. Problems Problems Problems

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you have to go home already?" Cody asked me running his hand up and down my arm causing me to shiver, and giving me the urge to vomit. Or maybe that was the drugs making me feel nauseas.

"Yeah, Cody, I'm sure I have to go. If I stay out too late again tonight Charlie will have my head on a silver platter." I said pushing myself off the wall that I was leaning on. Only to have Cody push me right back, and press his lips to mine. I smiled playfully against his lips and pushed him away.

"I have to go." I said.

"How long Isabella?" He asked his eyes glazing over. I could tell that he was further gone than I was, and I was glad that he wasn't driving me home tonight, but his question caught me off guard and I was now confused.

"How long…what, Cody?" I asked him.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" He asked taking a few steps back from me. In the dim lighting of his house he was gorgeous. He had short brown spiked hair, and the most beautiful green eyes.

"Until I'm ready, baby." I said then leaned into him placing a kiss on his cheek, and grabbing my coat off the chair by the door.

I ran-walked to my car, it was so cold outside, the dead of winter. It's been two years, two years since _they_ left. I was no longer the naïve little 17 year old Bella I was back then. I was 19 now, and I was able to make my own choices, I was ready to make them.

I sighed and opened the door to my truck. Just thinking about them almost killed me on my best days.

I stuck the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. I backed out of Cody's driveway and up the street. It was a fair drive out to his house. You see, Cody lived in La Push, and if I hoped to make it back by curfew I'd have to book it.

I squinted my eyes trying to see past the haze of drugs. I wouldn't say drug addiction was…an addiction for me, it was more like a hobby that I picked up since school let out and boredom took over. And Cody wasn't my boyfriend, or someone I loved, just someone that I could do drugs with, a buddy.

The only addiction that I'd ever admit to having is cutting; mostly on my wrists and arms. It was something that I'd just recently picked up, something I could hide in the winter with long sleeves. I hadn't really thought through ahead into the summer and spring.  
I parked my truck in the driveway, popped a piece of gum into my mouth, and ran a brush through my hair. I checked my reflection in the mirror, other than the much distorted look on my face I was good as new.

I crept into the front door, and closed it behind me. As expected Charlie was asleep on the recliner in the living. I almost laughed, but I was fully expecting him to be awake and bust me, but since he was sleeping I took this as a heaven send and ran up to my room, and changed into some pajamas.

Just in time, my door opened.

"Bella, when did you get home?" A bleary eyed Charlie asked.

"Just a little while ago, dad." I said smiling.

"Well, it's late so get to bed." He said.

"I planned on it, I'm just going to freshen up." I said and walked into the bathroom.

I didn't waste anytime. It was wrong of me to think of _them._ I was my fault that I was weak. My fault for everything. I picked up the razor which I had stashed in a box of tampons; the day Charlie opens those suckers up would probably never come.

I took the blade and ran it over the soft flesh of my arm. It make a light line, but didn't break the skin. I did it again. Then again. Then again, until I saw the blood; it ran down my arm and into the sink. I hated my blood, any and all blood for that matter; it made me sick.

But I hated my blood most. It's something that I had been cursed with, something that people want to kill me, people that didn't even know me. It made people pretend to love me.

BAM!

"What the hell?" I screamed as something was slammed into the bathroom window. The razor clattered to the ground as I picked up a towel and pressed it against the cut on my arm.

"Damn." I hissed.

"Bella, was that you? Are you okay?" Charlie was asking from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah…I-I just cut my leg shaving with a razor, and fell off the edge of the bath tub. I'm fine." I said.

"Alright well get to bed, it's not the time to be shaving anyway." He muttered and I listened until I heard his footsteps lead down the hall, and his door shut.

I moved over to the bathroom window, and peered out of it. Just in time to see a shadow fleeing from our yard. What the heck was going on?

* * *

"Bella, are you going out again tonight?" Charlie asked from the living room. To me it sounded like he was asking 'Bella, are you going off with your low life friend Cody to do drugs?' but of course he wasn't because he didn't know about Cody, and he definitely didn't know about the drugs.

"Yeah, dad, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Tomorrow?" He said confused. _Come on Bella, work your charm._

"Tomorrow, yeah. It's a party and it will probably run a little late, and I don't want to have to drive home half asleep and get into an accident." I said. _Good job, Bella._

"Oh, well…Ok. Call me before 12, I'm not going to be up at all hours of the night waiting for you to call." He said then turned back to the TV, and I was free.

"Of course, be dad." I said. I opened the front door, and ran straight into Billy Black, and some other man that was standing behind him. He looked like every other La Push kid, tall, russet colored skin, dark eyes, and straight Black hair. There was something else about him that caught my attention, like I wanted to talk to him more, but I couldn't.

"Hello there, Bella." He said. Odd, how did he know my name when I had no idea who he was. He reached out to shake my hand, and immediately I was reminded of the scars on my arms.

I crossed my arms over my chest and said. "Hi." I turned to Billy next. "Charlie's in the house. I'm heading out so I'll talk to you later Billy…and…"

"Sam…My name is Sam." He said flashing me a bright smile.

"Sam." I said and nodded in his direction, then walked off the front porch and over to my truck. I hand my keys poised in my hand, and I had unlocked my door and opened it just as a strong had slammed it shut. Sam.

"What the hell?" I said turning to glare at him.

"Bella, you need to stop this." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about? I need to be somewhere, so can you just-"

"This, Bella." He said grabbing my hand and shoving it in my face. I was looking at many faded lines and a light pink fleshy one from last night. "You need to stop doing this." He said his voice softer.

"It's none of your business. You're not my father, I don't even know you. So how dare you tell me what to do!" I said and I tried to yank my door open again but his hand didn't move.

"Excuse me." I said annoyed.

"Doing that to yourself is no way to live." He said sadly.

"Maybe I don't _want_ to live." I snarled with angst, a challenge in my voice.

"You don't know-"

"-What I'm asking for?" I interrupted him. "Maybe I do. Maybe I know exactly what I'm asking for." I thought back to the days when I wanted nothing more than to find love, and wished for my heart to stop beating. "Maybe I almost had it." I said mostly to myself but Sam heard it anyways.

"Am I supposed to pretend that I have no idea what you implied by saying that?" He asked, which confused the hell out of me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked frustrated.

"You know about the werewolves, Bella. About Jake, and Quil, and Embry. You know about all of them." He stated. True I did know, but how did he?

I didn't say anything, he already knew the answer.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"To wish to be…one of those leeches, to want to live like that, feed like that…Bella you have no idea what…" He could barely speak, he was starting to shake violently. Then it dawned on me, then I knew what was going on. Sam was a werewolf too, he was part of the La Push pack. So of course he knew about the Cullen's, and of course he knew what I had been talking about.

"Sam, that's all I want. All I want is to be with them. Be like them." I said my tone flat, my voice never raising.

He reached out and grabbed my shoulders and gave me a quick shake. "Bella, quit it. You have no idea what you're asking for." He said.

"Stop treating me like a child!" I screamed. "I'm 19 for Gods' sake! I know what I'm asking for! I know what I want. But they left me. Sam, they left me." I said breaking down in tears. I felt myself go weak and he wrapped his hands around my waist supporting me, and I clenched my hands on his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere tonight." He said lifting me up, carrying my bridal style back into the house. Billy had Charlie turned away from the door, deep into conversation so Charlie hadn't even noticed us come back in.

Sam carried me up to my room and laid me down on my bed.

"Sleep, Bella." He said then kissed me on the forehead. He was gone and my door was closed. I couldn't find the strength to pull myself out of bed again, and I drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

**

JPOV

We all sat around the fire, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Billy, and myself. It was deathly quiet as we all listened to the fire crackle and pop. It had been like this ever since Sam lost Emily. Ever since that Red headed vampire came back looking for Bella and took Emily instead. Of course we killed her.

That was two years ago, and I'm afraid Sam has never really got over it.

"Hey, Sam are you alright?" I heard Jared who was sitting next to him ask. Of course Sam said nothing and just stared into the fire.

"I wish that things could just get back to normal." I heard Quil whisper to Embry, or maybe to everyone, or no one in-particular.

I had about had it. I was sick with Sam sulking around. Then I just snapped.

"Sam we all miss her, but it's been two freaking years! So can you please start talking to us again?!" Of course I was referring to the fact that Sam had barely uttered 30 words to us in 2 years.

"That's not the problem." He said surprising us all.

"Oh, so then what's got your tail in a knot?" I asked.

"I…I imprinted last night." He said looking up to me. I could see the sadness and love in his eyes.

"…who?" I asked, I had to know.

"B-Bella Swan." He said.

_No, no, no, no! No way he imprinted on the girl that I'd been hell bent on imprinting on. Not my Bella._

Before I could stop myself I had morphed and I was running through to forest.

"I'm sorry, Jacob!" I yelled after me.

Nothing was going to be alright.

* * *

**Emily is dead, yes. **

**Bella is on drugs, and cutting, yes. **

**The Cullen's are gone, yes. **

**It's been two years, yes. **

**Sam has imprinted on Bella, yes. **

**Bella doesn't really like Sam, yes. **

**Jacob is pissed, yes. **

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**please!!**


	2. What the Heck!

**Hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to think about what i wanted to happen, and i think this is it!! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up in the morning un-buzzed and bleary eyed. I realized that I hadn't even told Cody what was going on, that I just fell asleep last night and totally ditched him. Oops. I leaned over to my side table and picked up my cells phone.

3 New Messages.

I hit they 1 key and let them start to play through. "You have 3 new messages." The annoying voice said. "First message received at 11:43pm…" Click. "Bella! Where are you, it's already really late?! Call me back!"

"Next message received at 1:18am…" Click. "Bella, I won't lie, I'm mad you stood me up. Call me in the morning as soon as you get this." Cody's voice said. I took a few needed breaths.

"Last message received at 5:29am…' Click. "Bella, it's Sam Uley from yesterday. Listen I just wanted to make sure that you were ok…so…um…yea." Click.

No call back number. I shrugged and leapt from my bed. No likely that I wanted it. I punched in the numbers to Cody's cell phone as I padded down the stairs. He picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Bella! Bella what happened last night, I waited up so long!" He said fiercely.

"I know Cody I'm sorry, I really am it's just something…came up…" I trailed off almost not able to comprehend the scene in front of me.

Sam was in my house, sitting at my kitchen table staring at me while I talked to Cody. Why the heck was he in my house while Charlie wasn't here?

"Like what? What comes up at 10 O'clock at night?" He demanded as I locked eyes with Sam and glared at him.

"It was nothing Cody I promise you." I said and Sam's eyes seemed to widen.

"So are we set for tonight?" Cody asked.

"Tonight…? Um…yeah sure tonight's fine, I'll just tell Charlie…" I looked up at Sam who was staring at me lividly. "I'll be there." I said shortly.

"What time?" he asked.

"Around 9 or 10. I'm so out of it still you have no idea." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm still crashing. Well I'll see you tonight then." He said.

"Yeah I'll see you tonight."

"And…Bella."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said. That wasn't a big deal for me. I knew he loved me, and I loved him too, but like a brother.

"I know, love you too." I said and snapped the phone shut still glaring at Sam. "Why the hell are you in my house?" I demanded walking past the tabled to the kitchen and pulling a pop out of the fridge and taking a sip.

"I needed to see you." He said and the chair squeaked as he got up and came into the kitchen too.

"What? Why, didn't you get enough of a show last night? I demanded.

"That's not it." He said weakly his face paling as I sipped on my pop. I sighed and set the can down on the counter.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here…because…" he looked away from me. "Hey you sing right?" he asked.

"Stay on the freaking topic Uley!" I said.

"I'm…I'm…"

I closed the distance between us in 4 short steps and made him look at me; I stared into the deep brown eyes. I was tall, I always had been, but he was taller than me. And close up, even far away I couldn't deny that he was handsome.

I shook my head. "Why are you here?" I asked again.

"I'm here because…" His eyes darted back down to mine, and in an instant his hand were cupping either side of my face, and he was kissing me. His lips were gentle, and his movements subtle. It was sweet, and soft.

It felt _right!_ But it wasn't, it couldn't be. My hands shot out and I pushed them against his stomach. _Wow he has nice abs._ SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA! Finally the kiss was broken.

"What the hell Sam! What did you think you were doing? I hardly know you!" I screeched backing away from him. He just stared back at me wide eyed and shocked, perhaps more shocked than me.

"Bella, I like you." He said his big brown eyes boring into mine. "I really like you."

"Sam that's just absurd. You of all people should know how useless it is to get involved with someone who you haven't imprinted on. I mean there's no point to it at all." I knew this. I already knew about the wolves, the shape shifting, the late night prowls, and the imprinting. Jake had filled me in on everything.

"That's… just it Bella-"

"No- don't even say it." I said backing up still until I ran into the fridge.

"I've imprinted on you, Bella. You." He said.

"No, no, no, no, no.' I said slumping down to the ground against the fridge. This wasn't possible. This wasn't happening. No way. This was just too much weirdness. I couldn't be with a werewolf.

A pained and amused look overcame his face and he laughed once without humor. "What, am I the wrong monster for you, Bella?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Sam…I…I'm still…in love with Edward. I can't be with anyone else. I don't want anyone else." I said and buried my face back in my knees.

"I can wait, however long you need." He said.

"Sam, just leave." I choked looking back up at him, Pain and hurt flashed across his face as he struggled to compose himself.

:If that's what you want, Bella." He said warily.

"Yeah, stay out of my business…and stay out of my life." I said

"I can't." He whispered, then he was gone. Out the front door, and somewhere I didn't know.

One thing was certain…I needed to get high. I picked up my phone again, wiping the stray tears from my eyes and punched in Cody's number.

"Hey, Cody." I said right when he picked up.

"Yeah, Bella. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Um…no. What are you doing right now?" I asked getting up.

"Nothing." He said.

"Oh, then can I come over right now?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. Of course you can." He said.

"Alright I'll be there in a little while." I said and hung up the phone. I needed to get ready.

**

* * *

**

APOV

"Jasper do you want to go shopping with me later?" I asked him. I didn't even hear his reply. I absentmindedly was searching for Bella's future again. But it wasn't there!

Why couldn't I see her future? Where was it? I desperately searched, and tried to concentrate and see it but I wasn't getting anything.

I was snapped back into reality by Jasper shaking me, and I looked around and saw Edward standing by the door. He knew. He knew it was Bella's future I had been looking for and not found. The only thing none of us knew is what happened.

"Edward, you don't know what that could mean." I said angrily towards his already vacant eyes.

"I'm going Edward. I'm going to Fork. I have to know what's wrong with my visions, and…if…the worst…what's happened to Bella." I whispered.

"I'll go with you love." Jasper said.

"I'm going too." Emmett said leaning against the door frame.

"Edward?" I prompted.

He didn't answer…he only nodded. But that was enough for me.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

**Any questions just ask me. **


	3. Found Out

* * *

**MPOV (My point of view)**

* * *

The Cullen's stepped off the exit ramp of the plane and into the dense cloudy city that was called Forks, Washington. Alice Cullen looked solemn as she swung her purse onto her shoulder, and stared up into the sky. Emmett Cullen, being who he was looked excited to solve a mystery, and Jasper Cullen seem quiet and distant. But out of all of these expressions and moods, and actions it was Edward Cullen with his blank expression, and covered up feelings that was the hardest to both look at and look away from.

Because Edward Cullen was going somewhere he never thought he'd return to, to look for someone he swore to never see again. In a situation that he couldn't even imagine was possible.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

* * *

"Bella. Wale up." Someone said nudging my shoulder

"Don't…don't wanna.' I groaned and tried to roll over, but I couldn't because I realized that I was on a couch at the moment, and when I attempted to roll off of it I just fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow, you woke me up like that on purpose!" I said glaring up at Cody, who smirked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." He said and walked into his kitchen. I groaned and laid down on the floor. I realized that even if I did lay here it was impossible for me to even think about sleeping on the floor, let alone actually sleeping there so I pulled myself up off the floor and onto the couch.

When I looked at the window, I had to do a double take. I really did. I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating, or if what I was seeing was real. Because I really really didn't want to believe that I was seeing a red-faced Charlie standing outside Cody large front window staring at me with all the anger in the world.

"Bella I was wondering what are you doing later?" Cody asked walking back into the living room in plain sight for my dad to see, wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of boxers isn't that just great?

"Cody…my…my…dad is out there." I said staring at my father who was now walking over to the front door. Luckily it was locked. So when he first attempted to open the door he couldn't get in.

"Quick! Cody! Holy shit hide everything!" I hissed referring to all the stuff that we had left out from getting high last night.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He yelled.

"I don't know put it somewhere!" I yelled scrambling to get my stuff together.

"BELLA SWAN OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!" Charlie screamed outside.

"Oh God. Oh no." I moaned. As I watched Cody scramble in and out of his room a few times. After he had everything stashed away and had pants on I was free to open the door. Now all I had to do is turn the knob.

"BELLA! I MEAN IT OPEN IT NOW!" He screamed.

"Ok! Ok, I'm opening the door!" I said, and flipped the lock, and turned the knob.

I began to make excuses the minutes I opened the door. "Listen dad, the party went late-"

"I'm done with ignoring the obvious. I know you're using!" he said shocking me.

"I'm…no I'm not." I said searching for words.

"Bella, honey I can tell. You're always sleeping, or awake. You look terrible, and pale. You can barely speak. You go out every single night. I'm an officer, not an idiot. I see kids like you all the time Bella. You need to clean up your act!" He screamed.

"Dad…you…you have to…believe me!" I begged trying to get him back.

"Bella, don't you think I don't know WHY you do this. Bella, he left two years ago, it's time to move on. Don't hurt yourself like this because of him!" He shouted taking me by my shoulders and shaking me. "I hate to say this, but Bella, you're old enough to know. If you're mother hadn't moved away this would be her decision, but right now it's mine. If you can't clean up your act I'm throwing you out." He said looking me right in the eyes.

I just stared at him speechless for a moment wide eyed and open mouthed before he spoke.

"Let's go home baby." He said. As the tears stung my eyes I climbed into my dad police cruiser.

"I've never been more disappointed in you." He said. Those were the only words that were spoke the entire ride back to our house. And as I threw my clothes into a bad and climbed out my window I realized those words would be the last ones I'd ever hear him say.

**

* * *

**

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, BUT I NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. GOT ANY IDEAS?

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Searching

**Ok here's my latest update it's short but I'm have some thoughts about where this story should go from here. So I hope you like. **

* * *

"Alice remind me why we are driving again please." I growled. Seriously my Bella could be hurt or…worse and she was just driving along like nothing had happened.

"Edward I think Charlie will wonder if we all show up on foot." She said but she added and after though just for me to hear. _And it will give you some time to think._ I growled out loud but my thoughts began to wander. What would I do if my beautiful Bella

Revenge sounded nice, but death was also just as tempting. I didn't want to live in a world where my love no longer existed, I refused to. But as much as I wanted to all my plans fail, when it comes to Bella anyway. She tends to have a way of getting things her way.

"We're almost there." Alice said almost to herself, and I noticed that her driving sped up just a little bit. I cracked the car window a bit and the smell hit me big time. Of all the scents hers was still the most potent to me, and being back in Forks, smelling her everywhere, really took me back.

What surprised me most now was that I could smell more than just my Bella's fragrant scent but I was also picking up on two other scents, both were scents that I knew very well. The scent of werewolves and the scent of a vampire.

Doubt that we'd be able to find Bella here raked my thought and my mind began to plan out its next move. It wasn't until I forcefully told my mind to focus on another scenario other than the gruesome one that it seemed to keen to replay that I realize just how close we were to Bella's house.

Alice's eyes darted to her right to stare at me from the corner of her eye. I nodded once, a brief and simple movement of the head that let her know I was doing this no matter what.

"Edward." Alice said as we pulled up outside of Bella's house. Alice looked over at me with wide eyes and a smile. Bella's scent was fresh and new in a way that it wouldn't be even if she had died just days ago.

She parked the car and stared at the house. If Bella was alive that was great and I couldn't be more happy, but still why couldn't Alice see her future, it was odd and slightly scary.

We all stared at the house with little success seeing in past the blinds, we'd have to snoop around, or even the more unlikely idea of knocking and talking to Charlie. It was then that Alice unlocked the car and opened her door. I followed suit, and as she began walking up to the houses front door a paused for a second but I knew that I had to do this.

She knock on the door just twice, light and fast. I small shuffle came from inside the dark house and the sound of locks rattling came from the door. The door creaked open just the smallest amount to show a fraction of the man that used to be Charlie Swan.

At first he just looked at us in disbelief, then his eyes went wild, and anger seemed to be dripping off of him in waves.

"Why are you here?" He asked his eyes narrowing and his jaw clenched. He didn't welcome us in, or open the door any further, it actually seemed to close a bit. Then I started picking up his thoughts. _Bella would still be here if they hadn't left. How could I be so blind that I never said anything about the drugs? Am I a complete idiot? _

"Mr. Swam," Alice said. "I know that we have caused quiet a bit of discomfort in your life, and Bella's as well, but it's extremely important that we talk to Bella right now. Can we see her?" Alice said. God, I was so happy she was here because I would have been going on my mind by now. But that could also be an effect from Jasper who was slowly making his was up the driveway probably sensing that Charlie was ready to kill us. I, on the other hand got to hear he's nice little thoughts.

"Bella isn't here anymore." He said looking straight at her. It was almost unnerving that way his gaze never faltered for a second and he just stared at her.

"Oh, so she moved out then?" Alice asked.

"No." He said staring at her again. I tried to get into his mind again but just kept getting images of Bella's bedroom, empty, messing, and dark. Perhaps…no.

"Charlie I really want to know where she is." I said, speaking to him for the first time. His eyes darted to me and a scowl crossed his face.

"Even if she was here, I wouldn't let you near her after how you destroyed her. Now get off my property before I take you downtown for trespassing." He growled and the door slammed in our faces. I turned to stare at Alice, shock all over my face. If Bella wasn't here anymore, and she didn't move away, and Alice couldn't see her in her visions…

Alive looked over at me the same shock on her face mixed with a touch of misery. No, I wouldn't accept it. My Bella was _not_ dead. She _couldn't_ be. I looked back at the car where Jasper and Emmett were waiting.

Then I thought came from in the house, a strong one, and it sent me up to cloud nine. _I'll have to put up some more missing signs. Billy said he'd help, I just want her home._ She wasn't dead, maybe. She just ran away. But, there was still the problem that Alice couldn't see her future.

"Alice let's go we need to talk." I said as I pulled her away from the door.

"What's going on?" She complained as we get into the car.

"It isn't much, but maybe there's still a chance." I said.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading this even though it was so short. I've been kind MIA had a hospitalization during my sweet 16 which sucked hahaha.


	5. Stranger At My Window

**RECAP**

_Then I thought came from in the house, a strong one, and it sent me up to cloud nine. I'll have to put up some more missing signs. Billy said he'd help, I just want her home. She wasn't dead, maybe. She just ran away. But, there was still the problem that Alice couldn't see her future. _

_"Alice let's go we need to talk." I said as I pulled her away from the door. _

_"What's going on?" She complained as we get into the car. _

_"It isn't much, but maybe there's still a chance." I said. _

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_**Flashback**_

I look one last long look at my familiar and dark room before I turned to my already open window. I pushed the strap of my duffle bag up on my shoulder and struck one of my legs out and over the ledge of my window.

"Bye dad." I whispered, and let my duffle roll off my shoulder and onto the ground. It was a long way down, could I really jump? I dug my fingertips down hared against the ledge of the window as tears sprang to my eyes.

Was I really this weak and scared? I squeezed my eyes shut and brought my hand up to pinch the brim of my nose, hoping to ease the tension that was colleting in my mind but there was no such luck.

"Need a little help?" I musical voice called from below my window, and I looked down to see a man, well not really a man he couldn't be any older than I was really. But from the dim lighting of the night I could tell that he had short brown hair, and a muscular body, and he was a little tall too, but not on the lanky side, average for a guy I'd say.

"Who are you?" I hissed down at him. "And why are you in my yard?" I added.

"Well I was walking by and I saw a girl climbing out a second story window, with nothing between her, and the ground. Now, I'm not sure how you were brought up, but I thought I'd do the polite thing and lend her a hand." He said and I heard a smile in his voice.

"So you want to help spring me?" I asked in disbelief, I saw his hands come up in a sign of surrender and he took a few steps back.

"Only if you want my help, love." He said. I thought this over for a moment, just sitting, half in and half out of my window. "What's it going to be?" I heard him say.

"My garage is open, there's a huge ladder hung upon the wall, get it and bring it here." I said.

"Right away ma'am." He said with a salute, and I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh.

It was only moments before he came back with the ladder and was positioning it right below my window. "Wow that was fast." I said, sticking my other leg out the window and climbing down the ladder backwards.

I landed on the ground with a soft thud, and leaned down to pick up my duffle bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said and began to make my way to my truck. He kept us easily beside me.

"Thanks, William." He said lightly falling into step beside me.

"My name isn't William." I said slightly confused.

"No, it's probably not, but mine is." He said, and I turned to him, his face was still shaded by the darkness of the night, but I could tell he was handsome.

"So what should I call you?" He asked.

I thought it over.

"Marie, call me Marie." I said.

"Terrific. Now where is it that you are going Marie?" I stopped dead with my hand on my car door handle.

"That's…a really good question." I said sort of dazed.

"Don't tell me you're running away." He said, and I slowly looked up into his eyes.

"I…am?" I said in wonder.

"Ha-ha, you sound so sure of your plans." He said.

"It's just that I…I have nowhere to go really."

"I see, yes that can be a problem." He said leaning against the car door and brushing his hair out of his eyes. The way the light hit his face in that instant gave me a chance to see the full color of his eyes.

I had to do a double take mostly because I wasn't sure if what I seeing was real, or not. Because in the fleeting moment, all I saw in his eyes was red.

"You're…you're a…" I stuttered unable to form coherent sentences. His eyes went round, and his face turn shocked, as I started shaking my head back and forth.

Then an almost devilish smile spread across his face, and his words come flowing to me low, and seductive. "I'm a what, Marie?" He said taking a step and closing the distance between us, he looked at me long and hard in the eyes, allowing me to see those red orbs once more, and this time I was certain.

"Vampire." I whispered.

He began to laugh, and smile at me.

"Very, good Marie, I've never met someone quiet as informed as you are, then again someone as informed as you should no longer be living, or human." He said.

"Well, it's not really my first run-in with one of you…" I said trailing off.

"Yet, you are not scared. Tell me why."

"Let's just say that my ex-boyfriend and his _"family"_ really sucked, if you know what I mean." I said with a small half-smile on my face.

"Interesting, so you have actually dated a vampire, and they left you alive, how interesting." He said fully eating this up.

"Yeah, well apparently I'm just not good enough for anything because it didn't take much for him to leave."

"Well, that's all well and nice, but you still haven't told me yet, why aren't you scared?"

"If you mean you're here with intent to kill me then, please by all means, do not wait. I've been wishing for so long that I was dead, in one form…" I looked at him. "…or another. But my ex really wasn't able to supply me that due to his morals, so if you intend to kill me, then like I said don't hesitate."

He just stared at me for a while longer with that stupid ass grin on his face. "What?!" I said frustrated.

"It's just…I've never met anyone like you in quiet over a lifetime." He said smiling, and I felt my stomach totally flip. "It's very interesting."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Are you going to kill me or not? Because if not, then I have to get moving, and if so, I already told you not to hesitate." I grumbled, yes, I was sure of it now, I was insane.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you alright, but don't worry…" he said taking my hand and pulling me to him. "…you'll wake up soon enough." And with that he bit down hard on my neck, and almost instantly everything turned black.

"Sleep Marie, and when you wake up, things will be better, I promise you." His face came through quiet, yet firm and I began to drift.

**hope you liked this update and stuff i really do haha**

**Review Review  
Or i Shall Sue!**

** :)**


	6. Nothing I Can DO

**RECAP**

"_Oh, I'm going to kill you alright, but don't worry…" he said taking my hand and pulling me to him. "…you'll wake up soon enough." And with that he bit down hard on my neck, and almost instantly everything turned black._

_"Sleep Marie, and when you wake up, things will be better, I promise you." His face came through quiet, yet firm and I began to drift. _

_**

* * *

**_

PRESENT TIME

I woke up on a soft warm bed, and it didn't take much to realize that this strange foreign place wasn't my bedroom. The sheets were far too soft, and the lighting was just a bit too dark, but even then I was sure that t his wasn't my bedroom. Even then I knew that I had crossed over into anther territory.

And what did it was looking at my own hand. Looking at it and realizing that it was whiter than before, and not only that, that it was hard like marble.

"Good morning. Your last morning." A voice said softly, and I looked up to see William sitting in a large red and gold-trimmed chair. So it wasn't a dream, how…well I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about it.

I looked hard at William and I for the first time noticed how defined my vision was, I could see everything, every strand of hair on his head, every strand of red in his glowing eyes, everything about him was just so magnified.

"You…you…" I stared at him, my eyes going wide as I reached up to touch the place on my neck that he had bit. There was no wound there.

"I…what?" he asked with a rueful smile. I looked away, and down at my hands that were clenching onto sheets.

"You had…no right!" I hissed at him getting up from the bed.

"No right? As you practically stood there asking to be changed, what were you expecting?" He growled back.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to just bite me." I said my voice raising.

"It was bound to happen anyway, this, or death at the hands of the Volturi!" He yelled and I winced back.

"The who?" I asked

"The Volturi are my old clan. They kill or changed every single human out there that is let aware of our presence. It was only a matter of time for you." He said.

"Oh." I said sinking back down onto the bed. Then something hit me. "Why wasn't I in pain? I just slept through the entire thing. That should have happened." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, well that's an easy answer. It's my power; I suppose you know about powers then?" He said tilting his head to the side.

"Oh yeah, my boyfriend was a mind reader, my _"Sister" _was able to see the future, and my _"brother"_ could control peoples emotions. I'm used to the whole power thing." I nodded.

"You're boyfriend read minds?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"That must have sucked for you." He laughed, and I scowled.

"He couldn't read _my_ mind, we never really found out why, but he never was able to. His brother could control my emotions with ease, and my sister was always able to see my future, but he could never read my mind." I said and sighed. "Back to the whole no pain thing again, what exactly is your power?"

He straightened up. "I can either inflict, or take away all physical or emotional pain. It's unstable sometimes, it all has to do with my feelings I suppose. It's confusing. But I can give someone pain in general, or I can give them my pain so that I don't have to deal with it. As for taking the pain from someone, if I take their pain, then all their pain falls on me, and I feel it as if it were real." He said looking down at the ground.

"Then…you took my pain, so it…went on you." I said understanding.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"I don't know what to say, I mean-"

"Don't say anything. My change is my most painful physical memory of my vampire life, it's something that you can live without, trust me." He said.

"Well enough about me, I'm sure you're probably thirsty right?" he said carefully. I thought a moment before shaking my head, 'no'.

"What do you mean no, thirst should be your number one priority when waking up from the change, and you shouldn't even be able to sit….here and…talk with me about this." he said in wonder staring into my eyes. "You're really not thirsty?" he asked.

"Nope, not right now." I answered.

"Odd." He said. "Really odd." And I just shrugged and looked away.

"Well now that we've determined that I'm odd, you're a vampire, and I don't know where I am, I think it's about time I've taken my leave." I said walking to the door, but William was there in front of the door before I had a chance to even touch the handle.

"I can't just let you leave here right now, you're my responsibility, and you're a newborn anything could happen." He said shaking his head.

"I'm not stupid I know what I am, and I also know that I'm not thirsty in anyway. I know more about vampires than any other run of the mill newborn so I think I might be able to get along just fine thank you very much." I said trying to push him aside but he was still right there. I applied a smaller amount of strength to what I was already using, remembering that as a newborn I'd be stronger, and I just really didn't want to hurt him.

With the extra strength that I'd used I was capable of launching him across the room, and that was no joke. I winced at the sound of him crashing into a coffee table.

"Ah! Sorry I didn't mean to do that." I said turning around to see if he was okay, but all I saw was a broken in half coffee table and papers on the floor, and books, and the empty bed I had been in.

"William?" I said turning back around, and I almost screamed when my eyes focused in on big red orbs, but I realized that they were just Williams's eyes, and I sighed in relief. "You scared the crap out of me." I said glaring at him and his eyes narrowed the slightest bit, and his dark brown hair fell down covering his eyes. "Okay, now move and let me out of here." I said reaching for the door knob again, but Williams hands darted forward and took by my writs.

He squeezed down on my wrists, and almost immediately pain overtook my entire body, and I couldn't help it, I doubled over with my hands still held tight in William's hands and screamed.

I heard him let out a little hiss, and the pain lessened a fraction but it was still unbearable, and I felt my eyes begin to close against my will.

"I'm sorry Marie, I'm sorry." William said and I lost control of my body and fell limply into his arms. "I'm sorry, but I told you that I couldn't let you leave here, not in the condition that you are in."

And all at once the darkness consumed me.

**I hope you liked this update even more. !!  
You should reviews**

**Review **

**Review**

**And tell me if this story is a bore. **

**hehe**


	7. Looking For The One

**RECAP**

_He squeezed down on my wrists, and almost immediately pain overtook my entire body, and I couldn't help it, I doubled over with my hands still held tight in William's hands and screamed. _

_I heard him let out a little hiss, and the pain lessened a fraction but it was still unbearable, and I felt my eyes begin to close against my will. _

_"I'm sorry Marie, I'm sorry." William said and I lost control of my body and fell limply into his arms. "I'm sorry, but I told you that I couldn't let you leave here, not in the condition that you are in." _

_And all at once the darkness consumed me. _

**

* * *

**

EPOV

We'd been running for hours, just trying to pick up the barest scent of my Bella, and we did manage to hook her scent a few miles back, but we've run into another, tall and indestructible wall. Bella's scent, no matter how fragrant and strong it was, it stood no match against the rain.

My family was all worn out; I could tell that just by looking at them. Their clothes were drenched from a sudden down pour we'd encountered and their hair was in disarray. I couldn't ask them to do anything more, they had helped me to the best of their ability and now that I knew my Bella was possibly still breathing I wasn't going to stop. Ever. Not until I found her again, I'd search until the end of time if I had to.

I stopped dead in my tracks and shook my head. This was ridiculous. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, go back home." I said and they all stopped as well, and stared me down.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper said.

"Listen, I'm glad you came to help me find Bella, and I'm glad you are trying to truck through this for me, but there's only so much I can ask of you. Please go home." I said.

"Of all the rude, arrogant, stupid things to say, you choose to say that." Emmett hissed. "Bella was as much part of our family as you; she was a little sister to all of us." He snarled, and then shook his head trying to calm down. "I'm not leaving till we find her." He said.

"I'm with Emmett." Alice said looping her arm through Jaspers. Jasper just nodded in agreement. I let out a low growl, but I knew it was futile. They were going no where, and there was nothing I could do.

_"Get out of here leeches."_ The thought came through in my mind as human, but out of my mind I heard the low and feral hiss of a dog. My family turned their heads as well just as 5 huge dogs, or were they wolves stepped out from the brush.

_"Let's kill them Sam." _Hissed a voice.

_"No." _Came the strong assertive reply.

_"Aw, came on same for the first time I actually agree with Jacob." _Chortled another.

_"Shut up Jared." _Hissed, I guess Jacob.

_"No." _The leader I suppose said.

_"Quil, Embry, scout the perimeter, check to see if they have friends."_ The leader, I supposed his name was Sam said, and two of the closer dogs began to turn away.

"We don't have friends with us." I said to them, and the dogs froze in their place.

_"Did that leech just respond to something we said?"_ Hissed Jared in anger.

"Yes, I did, and I don't really like being called a leech, thank you." I said smiling.

The biggest wolf barred its teeth at me, as if to strike, but instead he darted back into the forest, and growled the whole way. This was the oddest thing, I've never been able to communicate with animals, just Humans, and things that were once human, it was strange, and oddly fascinating at the same time.

"Edward what's going on?" Alice asked from just behind me.

"I'm able to communicate with the wolves in my mind." I said in wonder, just as a human man stepped out from behind the bushes. He stood fairly tall, with long black hair, and russet colored skin.

"Okay leech, listen to me. You have to leave, now. We are out here with a purpose and you are interfering with your rancid stink." He hissed at us.

"What a coincidence mutt," I mused, well he did change from the wolf so mutt fit just fine. "we are out here looking for something as well."

It was when he lunged at me I realized that my words could have been mistaken very easily for a hunter looking for prey. I silently cursed myself and dodged and grabbing hands to see judgment cloud his eyes, if we were what he thought we were he'd never be able to beat me like that.

"Let me rephrase that if you will. I mean to say, we are out here looking for someone that's lost, not something for dinner." I said. "Not to mention the fact that we don't hunt people, strictly animals."

His eyes flashed over me, and one of the wolves growled.

"What's your name leeches?" The boy, or maybe man asked.

"I'm Alice Cullen." Alice said.

"Emmett Cullen." Emmett said.

"Jasper Cullen." Jasper said.

"Edward Cullen." I whispered.

"So it was you." He said glaring right at me. I staggered backwards trying to regain my composure. But the boy was throwing memory after memory at me. Memories of him and Bella riding side by side on old beaten up dirt bikes. Bella, her face crumpled and broken, streaked with tears. Bella, yelling at Jacob with such strength and throwing pillows, lamps, cups anything she could reach in the living at him.

But the most painful of all was a memory of Bella, looking so totally out of it, sitting in the living room with some guy smoking weed while he ran his hand up and down her leg. I cringed reflexively, and hissed.

What happened to her?

"You ruined her you leech. You broke her and left her in pieces, and look what you've done to her. Now she's gone. Did you know that? Ran away with one of your kind. Hopped right out her bedroom window last night and BAM! she's gone!"

"Ran away with one of our kind? What did you mean ran away?"

"Ran away, gone, skipped town. However you look at it she was running, and it's all your fault. You should have never come near her." He said shoving me back with his hands on my chest. "You should have never blinked her way." He said pushing me again, and I actually let myself stagger backwards. "She would still be here! She wouldn't be out running with a stupid leech if you had just kept your greedy mitts off her!"

"Jacob." Said a voice, and we all turned to see a taller man also with the same russet skin and dark hair standing tall right behind Jacob. "Calm down Jacob." He said again.

This man I could already tell, not from his voice, but by the immediate command in his voice that he was Sam. He stood with such authority and defiance that it was hard to take it in all at once.

"You're looking for Bella as well?" Sam said taking a step closer to us angling Jacob behind him.

I straightened up and stared back at the man before me. "Yes, I am. Which is why I'd love to know anything you are able to tell me." I could hear Jacob grinding his teeth together and the sound of him clenching and unclenching his fists, until finally something I knew would happen, happened.

"We're not telling you anything leech. You're the reason that she's gone! You're!-"

"Jacob!" Sam hissed cutting Jacob off.

"Fine!" Jacob spat. "You tell him everything Sam, tell him every detail down to what she was wearing, but in the end the only thing he'll find if he shows himself in front of her is the mess he's left behind. Not that he'd care."

"You listen here you little mutt! Edward cares about Bella! We ALL do! So for you to say that-"

"Enough." I said and Alice stopped talking. "It's enough." The air blew by and ruffled everyone's clothes, it was freezing out, but I guess the wolves wouldn't feel the cold, and we couldn't either.

"Edward…" Alice said looking at me, the pain in her eyes boring into me.

"It's enough-" The wind blew by again, but this time it held more than just the cold. I looked around at the faces of everyone around me to find that they had also realized what I had.

Without a word we all took off in the direction that the wind had come from, vampire and wolf together for the first time in history. Together we were searching and following the origin of the wind current. The wind current that held the scent of my love, the current that held the scent of Bella.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW REVIEW I'm begging you please!

**REVIEW REVIEW Please Please Please Please!!**


	8. Plz, i need your help

**I'm sorry this is a new chapter i'm a bad liar i'm so sorry! but there is a poll on my profile plz read this and answer it and let me know if i should write this**

**Vote on this, Yea or Nay as to if I should write this story or not. I'll give you a brief overview of what I want to story to be about but you have to let me know if you would read it or not.**

**=) Let me know**

* * *

Edward leaves in New Moon along with the rest of his family in order to protect Bella from the harm his family brings her by being near her. Bella takes everything that Edward said about him not loving her seriously and she spends a lot of time be depressed and cutting herself off from the rest of the world. But a new boy named Damion Luvaldi moves to Forks and into Bella's life. He takes on the role of an all around nice guy to everyone in school, but Bella always seems to catch his true self when he's being arrogant and rude. He takes a rather quick and keen interest in Bella, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with his two faced character.

The absence of love in her life is apparent trough her eyes, but could Damion be the guy to change her? Or would his efforts to be with her only bring her misery and sadness. But regardless of how much Bella finds Damion detestable she can't deny that being around him made her day better because whenever she is near him all the pain in her heart disappears. It's a funny feeling that only happens for Bella when she is near this blonde-haired red-eyed beauty.

Could Damions species be similar to that of the man that broke her heart? The ides and possibility that Damion could be an immortal doesn't seem too impossible for her to entertain. The possibility of this is another major thing that keeps her from Damion, but also makes her want to keep a closer eye on him. But she can never forget about her first love and she can't help but to wish that he would come back.

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think? This is just a brief summary and I promise that the real thing would be oh so much better =/. Let me know please!

Review pls pls pls pls!!!!!!


	9. Gotcha

**RECAP**

_"Edward…" Alice said looking at me, the pain in her eyes boring into me. _

_"It's enough-" The wind blew by again, but this time it held more than just the cold. I looked around at the faces of everyone around me to find that they had also realized what I had. _

_Without a word we all took off in the direction that the wind had come from, vampire and wolf together for the first time in history. Together we were searching and following the origin of the wind current. The wind current that held the scent of my love, the current that held the scent of Bella. _

* * *

…………..

**BPOV (Bella Point Of View)**

I woke up again in the same big comfy bed not even bothering to sit up. I knew where I was, and from the new senses that I had acquired I could easily tell that William was still sitting in that same big red chair with the gold trim.

"So you're awake." He breathed; of course he'd know I was awake. I didn't bother to answer him. Technically I wasn't even asleep. Vampires don't sleep, never, not even for a moment. I had passed out due to his stupid power and putting me into such pain that my body just gave out.

"So you're ignoring me?" He asked his voice raising an octave out of surprise.

"I'm just choosing not to accept the fact that you exist at this very moment." I said rolling over in the bed putting my back to him.

"Aw, come one! It was the right thing for me to do! I can't have a new born out there making trouble, especially one that I created myself. My old clan would have my neck for that with a smile." He said getting up. Then he stopped moving and let out a small hiss.

"What?" I said sitting up. Even though I was mad at him at the moment, the instant change in his demeanor alerted me to the fact that something was wrong.

"Visitors…a lot of them. Vampire and wolf alike." He hissed then whispered a swear word. "They're too close for us to run." He said.

"But…what do they want? How do you even know they are coming here?" I asked incredulous.

"I just know…dammit!" he hissed again.

"What do we do?" I asked my voice in panic.

"Nothing, just let them come, that's all we can do." He said sitting back down on the red chair holding his head in his hands. I felt weird just sitting on that bed waiting for people that may intend to cause us harm. Just sitting waiting for the unknown, it didn't feel right.

"Are you sure that there is nothing that we can do? Can't you do that whole give-the-pain-to-someone else-and-incapacitate-them thing?" I asked desperately.

"I could if it was just one or two people, but I have to be touching them and there seems to be…nine…ten…of them vampire and werewolf alike, which in itself is odd. Vampires never associate with the mutts."

"I see." I bowed my head in defeat. "So if they are here to kill us, we're doomed?" I said already knowing the answer.

"Mhm." Was the only reply that I got from William.

Then there was a knock on the door. His eyes flashed to me and I nodded. They were here.

He got up and walked to the door, and due to his orders I stayed behind in the room watching from the doorway. He slowly opened the door and then the scent hit me. The smell of other vampires, sweet and chilled, then with a mixed smell…a stink.

As soon as the door was opened I heard a thud. I wasn't watching the other room, because I didn't want the intruders to hear me or see me. I kept perfectly quiet in the bedroom.

"Where's Bella!" A voice that I knew demanded and my throat felt like it was on fire.

"Wha? I don't know anyone by that name!" Came Williams strangled reply. Oh god they were hurting him.

"lies! I can smell her on you!" Hissed the voice, then I heard a crack.

"Jake! Calm down!" another voice said that I knew and I gasped. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Dammit._ I know that must have heard that, I was doomed.

In an instant someone was in front of me, and I wasn't prepared for who the person was.

"Bella…" he breathed sadness and amazement in his voice.

"Ed…ward." I whispered.

"HEY! You bastard!" I heard William scream. "So help me god if you lay one hand on Marie I'll kill you!" William yelled and I winced at his words, then I heard another sick crack and William was silent.

I felt my eyes go wide in shock and I darted into the room where William was forgetting that Edward was before me. When I got in the room I saw William crumpled on the ground.

"William!" I shouted and pulled him into my arms patting his face. "Hey you idiot wake up!" I said and his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked my eyes sweeping him, then I saw the gash on his arm where he was bit.

"Do it." I told him simply, and he shook his head.

"Don't be a freaking idiot!" I said taking his hand and putting it on my arm. "Now do it." I said, and in that moment a pain like fire overtook my arm and I winced in pain, and I heard Jasper gasp. I felt bad; I knew that the pain must have been getting to him.

"Bella." Someone else in the room whispered and I looked around for what had to be the first time and looked at the faces of the people here. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Edward. Then oddest of all things there were 4 boys that I recognized from the La Push reservation…they must be the wolves. But there was supposed to be one more person…

I looked around, then behind me and saw the other person.

"Jake." I said my voice cracking. "You're a…wolf?" I asked in disbelief and he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, Bella…I am." He said. "It was nice to see you again Bells, good-bye." He said and darted from the room.

"I suppose you know how to handle this?" Edward said to one of the wolf boys, and the man nodded, and followed Jake out along with the other three. Then it was just me, William and the Cullen's.

"What did you guys do to him?" I asked looking down at the gash on his arm that was healing over as the pain in my own arm was fading from Williams power.

I didn't expect an answer from them, which was good since I never got one. I stood up and pulled Williams arm around my shoulder so that I could walk him over to the big red chair he seemed to love to sit in, and set him there.

"William are you okay?" I asked again since he seemed to be coming too more, and more.

"Marie…ugh." He said holding his hands to his head.

"What?" What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Those bastards have a good right hook." He said looking up giving me a sly half smile.

"Idiot!" I said at him for making me worry, but I leaned back and sat on the ground and started laughing. "Don't make me worry like that." I said.

"Couldn't you have at least told me that your name was really Bella? Could have saved me from getting a beating I didn't need." He said laughing with me.

"Sorry, sorry. Well there really isn't a beating that you don't need." I said.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now." He said holding up his arm that was now healed.

"I'm glad." I breathed.

"We still have visitors Marie." William said simply looking over my shoulder. "I suppose that they are friends of yours." He said.

"Remember that family I had told you about when you first met me?" I asked him hoping he'd remember the story about my ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, so this is them. Which one if the ex?" he asked not bothering to hide his voice.

"Umm…" I said feeling very uncomfortable with the question.

"It's me." Edward said stepping into the room, his eyes meeting mine. "What happened to you Bella?" He asked his voice full of hurt.

"I'm what I always wanted to be…" I looked at William and gave him a scowl. "Even if I didn't ask for it." I said and he laughed.

"This is an interesting first day for you Marie." William said. "You know she's a special one, she's a newborn and she has yet to hunt, and when those human dogs were here she never even attacked them, though they had blood running through them."

He was right, the only thing I remember about the wolves being there, was a dull pain in my throat like a fire, but that was it.

"Her first day? Bella you're a newborn?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Mhm, is that so hard to believe?" I asked my eyebrows drawing together.

"Well, yes. Considering that all those wolves left alive I would think you were at least a few years old. Months, maybe, if you were able to adapt well." He said. I had to take Jaspers word for this since he trained so many newborns when he was working with Maria.

"I guess I'm different, I always am it seems." I said smiling.

"What do you mean Marie? You're perfectly normal." He said, and I laughed.

"Believe me I'm not." I said and he looked at me confused.

"_Bella_, has the ability to block out all vampiric powers that deal with her mind." Alice said with a smile stressing my name.

"For instance, I'm a mind reader, and I cannot read her mind because her mind is very private. But Alice can see her future with her power just fine, and Japer can manipulate her feeling without a problem. It seems only powers that have to do with the mind cannot touch her in any way." Edward said.

"That doesn't make sense really." William said leaning forward in his chair staring at me intently.

"What do you mean? It makes perfect sense?" Edward said agitated.

"Why doesn't it make sense William?" I asked.

"My power is mostly just able to take my pain and channel it into the other person, but the pain isn't really inflicted on your body, I mean you're not hurt of course so it wouldn't. My power just takes hold of your mind and makes you think you're in pain while taking mine away." He said thoughtful.

"That's what you were doing earlier!" Edward hissed grabbing William by the collar. "When you were on the floor and Bella was kneeling over you, when you touched her arm and she gasped you were putting all your pain on her!" He growled tightening his grip.

"So what if I was? She doesn't mind, its not like she's never experienced it before. Besides I owe her a little pain." He said smiling ruefully at me and I smiled back.

It was true I was able to take that pain away for him since he took all the pain of my transformation onto himself, that would have taken a lot of guts and I owed him for it. Edward of course didn't realize what he was talking about and too what William said wrong.

To Edward it sounded like William hurt me intentionally and had before…not good. I sprang towards them just as Edward was raising his fist to hit William and I pulled Edward back. Unfortunately I pulled him back way too hard and he ended up on the floor.

"Sorry." I told him as he was getting up. "I don't know my own strength." I said honestly. "I've done this to William before too." I said then paused. "Edward William never hurt me on purpose, and it's true I do owe him for what he's done for me, if I could take any of his pain away for him I wouldn't think twice of it." I said looking from him to William.

"What exactly do you owe him for?" Edward asked me, but he must have caught the answer through Williams mind and his eyes went from William to me. "You did that for her?" he asked William and William nodded. "Why?" Edward demanded. "What tie to you have to her exactly, I fail to see your connection." He said angrily.

"I have no tie to her, well I am the one that changed her." He said and I heard everyone in the room growl. "Besides that I really have no connection with her." He said honestly.

"Fine then…" Emmett said happily then coming over and looping his arm through mine. "We'll just be taking her back." He said with a grin and William stared at him with wide shocked eyes.

"Taking her back? You think she's your property? Doesn't what she want matter?" William asked his voice raising.

"Well I do want to go back Will, but I don't want to leave you here…so…you'll come with us right?" I asked looking at William and he just stared back at me. "You'll come with me right?" I asked again a little quieter.

"Of course I will Marie, I wouldn't leave your side." He said with a smile.

"Good."

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked this one too. =/ I'm trying to make this story work more but I'm not sure where I can go from here, plz let me know~~~~~


	10. Powers

(Jacob Point of View)

* * *

JPOV

_

* * *

_

She's gone, she's a vampire. THOSE DAMN LEECHES! I'll kill them all for this.

**She wasn't your's anyway, Jacob**. A nagging voice said in my mind.

_True, she was Sam's, but…but…I loved her, didn't that account for anything?_

**No.** The voice said again and I pushed my wolf legs faster as Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared and I made our way back to Forks.

_What was I going to tell Sam? This is going to break him._

**He deserves to be broken, she was your's and he tried to take her.** The voice hissed.

_Yeah, she was mine and…wait! NO! I can't think that about Sam!_ I shook my head trying to clear it. Sure I was upset with Sam for imprinting on Bella, but we all knew it was a natural thing, it wasn't something that we could control, I had no reason to be man.

**She's gone Jacob, she was your's. **The voice nagged me again.

_Shut up! SHUT UP! Why do I keep thinking these things? Sam is like my brother. I respect him and only want him to be happy!_

**Happy with the girl you love?** The voice hissed.

_Happy...Happy with…the girl I love? _A picture of Bella's human face swam into my mind and my breath hitched. Then a picture of her new vampire face overtook my view and a low feral hiss came from my lips.

**You should be angry, Jacob, they took her from you. **The voice came through again and I shook my head.

_Where was this voice coming from? Was it me? Were these my real thoughts?_

**These are you real thoughts; this is how you really feel.** The voice hissed, and I pumped my legs faster towards Sam's place.

_I need to see Sam. _

**

* * *

**

BPOV

(Bella Point of View)

* * *

"William, you can relax." I said resting my hand on his shoulder lightly as we sat on the couch staring across the room at the Cullen's who looked back at us with cautious eyes.

William laughed a short and brisk laugh. "Yeah, I'll relax when they stop glaring daggers at me."

I sighed and looked around. "How…how did you guys find me?" I asked uncomfortably shifting my feet.

"Well we weren't really looking, you just kind of showed up in our blind spot…again." Alice said with a little smile. "Not even I saw you coming." We both laughed about that.

"Look…guys I know that this might be weird for you but…William is a really good friend to me, and…" I looked up at William in the eyes and just stared…he had put contacts in, his eyes were a light green.

"When did you…?" I asked looking at him.

"I figured that it would help me blend in more considering my lifestyle." He said.

"Your lifestyle? What is he talking about?" Edward demanded. I looked at everyone warily. I knew that this was going to be something that was hard to explain and even harder for them to accept.

"William. He…he's…uh..." I looked at William begging him to help me explain and he nodded and took the contacts out of his eyes, which earned him a loud gasp throughout the room.

"No wonder he changed you, he's a human drinker." Edward whispered staring at Williams red orbs.

"Please, he's really important to me! I want him to stay." I begged looking at each Cullen. They stared back at me in horror.

"Bella…I don't think you realize the…complications of keeping someone with his lifestyle choice among us…" Carlisle said slowly.

"But-!"

"Bella, It's okay." William broke in and I looked him in the eye.

"I…you can't go!" I said desperately.

"Bella, this is your family." He said solemnly.

"No! William, you're like my family too! You can't just leave me!" I said and my head felt like it was spinning out of control and William laid his hand on mine and sent a slight jolt of pain through me and I winced.

"…thanks…" I said quietly. "I needed that."

He nodded.

"You can't really leave me." I said almost sounding as if I could cry, but knowing that I couldn't.

"Bella…" He breathed looking at me. "They don't wish for me to remain here."

"I won't stay here without you!" I looked at the Cullen's. "I'm not staying without him." And I visibly saw Edward flinch.

"Why is he so important to you?" Edward demanded.

"He changed me! I don't know I just can't be away from him, is it really too much to ask for?" I whispered.

William tightened his hand around mine and I looked up at him. "Please?" I begged softly.

I heard a soft sigh from across the room and I looked up at the person who has exhaled it. Carlisle.

"I really cannot stand the thought of losing you again Bella, so if this is what you need…" Carlisle trailed off.

"You can't be serious!" Edward interjected.

"If this is what you need, we owe you at least that much." Carlisle finished as if Edward had never spoken.

"Thank you, Carlisle! Thank you so much!" I said happily as bliss took over my entire body, and at that exact moment everyone looked at Jasper.

"It wasn't me." Jasper said simply.

"What wasn't him?" I ask curiously.

"You didn't feel that Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Feel what?" I asked confused.

"That extreme feeling of happiness that just overtook this room." He said.

"I…I did feel happy…but it wasn't unnatural." I said carefully.

"I think Bella might have a power." Jasper said smiling.

"I do?!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, I think it's the same power I have." He said with a grin.

"Don't you think I would know if I had a power or not?" I said kind of confused.

"Well I think that you're a very special case, and since your so new to this life you wouldn't be able to realize if you had a power or not." He looked around. "Can you see if you could do it again?" Jasper asked.

"Uh…I could try." I said unsure and focused again as a wave of frustration washed over me, and from what I could tell everyone else in the room.

"Great, Bella!" Jasper cheered. "It needs a bit of work, but I think its safe to say that we're more similar than we thought."

_Just what I need, Bella controlling my emotions. _Rosalie sneered and looked away.

"How about you keep your comments to yourself, Rose?" I hissed. "My power is new to me too, I can't help that I control emotions."

Everyone looked between me and Rose confused. "I didn't say anything." Rose said, and then looked at Edward who was staring at me intently.

"Bella, you just read her mind." Edward breathed.

"I did?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, you did.' Rosalie mumbled.

"So wait, time out I have two powers?" I said confused.

_This is a very odd case; I'll have to look into this._ Carlisle said.

"I agree Carlisle, I'll help you in anyway I can." I said smiling.

"Bella…those were my thoughts again!" Carlisle said laughing.

"Oh…well I can't really…tell the difference." I said embarrassed.

Edward laughed, actually laughed for the first time since I saw him.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just it really easy to tell if the persons lips are moving or not, but then again you were always extremely unobservant, even for a human." He smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Hey guys! I just got an idea!" Alice shouted and I looked at her, and at that exact moment I was pulled into another world.

* * *

-Vision-

"_Bella! Just try it on okay?" Alice yelled throwing a dress over the top of what looked like a dressing room. _

_"No! Alice enough is enough I don't want to shop anymore!" I whined throwing the dress back out. _

_"Too bad!" she yelled back and threw the dress over. "Now put it on and come out here." _

_-_End of Vision-

* * *

I looked back up at Alice shocked. "No shopping!!! And no dresses! What would I even need a dress for?" I said trying desperately to change her mind, and she just smiled. Then her smile faltered for a moment as she looked at me.

"How did you know I wanted to take you shopping?" she asked.

"I just had a…vision…of me and you in a shop and you throwing dresses over a changing room at me, and me being miserable." I said honestly.

"Alright, I figured out what Bella's _real_ power is." Carlisle said before people could actually get over the shock of me seeing the future.

"Bella can obtain peoples powers from being near then, now how long she can keep them, or if they are permanent I'm not sure, but that appears to be the case." Carlisle said smiling.

"Bella, you amazing…" William breathed, and I heard Edward growl.

"Wait! If I can take peoples powers, or borrow them, or copy them of whatever that means I can have Williams too! Ha! Payback!" I said smiling wickedly.

"You wouldn't.' He said.

"Oh yes I would!" I said laughing and touching his arm and making a shocking jolt run through it.

"Ow! No fair!" He squeaked and tackled me to the ground, in about 3 seconds we realized what we must have looked like and composed ourselves again on the couch. I shocked Williams arm one last time sending a jolt through it and laughing softly and he just rolled his eyes.

Maybe…just maybe I could have my cake and eat it too.

* * *

**Review Review and i will love you  
Review Review i'm begging you!! **


	11. New Beginnings

**

* * *

**

**Hey Everyone!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sorry about the wait._**

For all of you that read my 5 stories…:

**Music of the Heart**

**Falling Down and Getting Up**

**The Bella I Am Now**

**I Don't Deserve This**

~ and ~

**The New Guy Is a Vampire**

I really don't have an excuse for all the lateness and no updates besides the fact that I'm just lazy and I've had writers block horribly.

BUT!

There is a horizon~ I intend to start writing again. And if I don't start writing to the story you are reading right now then read my other stories I promise you they are all as good as I could hope and you'll like them.

**I'm also starting a new story I haven't worked everything out but you can bet you'll see it soon.**

**Thank you, for being patient.**

Love!

**Lynn**


	12. Pain Strikes Again

**

* * *

**

Recap ~

"Bella can obtain peoples powers from being near then, now how long she can keep them, or if they are permanent I'm not sure, but that appears to be the case." Carlisle said smiling.

"Bella, you amazing…" William breathed, and I heard Edward growl.

"Wait! If I can take peoples powers, or borrow them, or copy them of whatever that means I can have Williams too! Ha! Payback!" I said smiling wickedly.

"You wouldn't.' He said.

"Oh yes I would!" I said laughing and touching his arm and making a shocking jolt run through it.

"Ow! No fair!" He squeaked and tackled me to the ground, in about 3 seconds we realized what we must have looked like and composed ourselves again on the couch. I shocked Williams arm one last time sending a jolt through it and laughing softly and he just rolled his eyes.

Maybe…just maybe I could have my cake and eat it too.

**

* * *

**

2 Months Later~

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked up from where I was laying on my bed and flipping through a book I'd read a thousand times to see Carlisle standing in my door.

"Carlisle, sure, what do you need?" I asked sitting up. Carlisle didn't look too pleased about he was about to say. In the past 2 months that Bella had learned of gifts she had been able to control them, leaving peoples minds and emotions to themselves, not wanted to control anyone.

She watched Carlisle as he came and sat down beside her on her bed.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said almost tiredly, something in his voice caught my attention. "I received a note this morning from someone you may know." He said pausing and staring at me. "It came from a Jacob Black." He finished and my eyes practically bulged.

_What would that mutt want?_ I asked myself.

"I haven't read it, nor have I opened it. Edward thought it best that I tell you about the letter before I just slid it under your door." Carlisle said slowly.

"I see." I replied, I didn't really know what to say as he handed me the note and slipped got up.

"If you need to talk later Bella my door is always open. " He said and slipped out of my room.

My hands were shaking as I looked down at the note. What would he possibly have to say to me? I had no clue if I wanted to read this or not, but nevertheless I ripped it open and began to read.

_Dear Bells, _

_It's been a while since we talked, huh? And I wish that this note was a note with that purpose, but it's not. I'm writing to you for two reasons, neither of them are too heartwarming and I'm sorry that I have to be the one to deliver this sad news to you. The first thing I need to tell you and it's the lesser of the two evils is that Sam was gravely injured in a battle against a vampire. All he really wants is to see you, we're not sure if he's going to pull through or not, I'm not sure if you care or if you don't care but I was told to tell you. _

_This next thing is a bit hard for me to tell you and you shouldn't be hearing it in a note. Sometimes things happen and nothing is your fault Bella, but the sad truth is that Charlie is dead. He was killed by the vampire that Sam was fighting. Sam smelled the vampire in the territory and made off to get him, with the Cullen's gone we are free to roam. By the time Sam had found the vampire Charlie was already dead. I'm so sorry Bella. But the funeral is in a few days it would have meant the world to Charlie if you were there. _

_Your best friend, _

_Jacob_

I read the note over and over trying to find the punch line, this had to be a joke, I had only been gone for 2 months, how was this possible? I hadn't even realized that I was dry sobbing until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and I looked up to see William.

"What's wrong Marie?' He asked still calling me Marie.

"My dad…" I choked. "He's…he's dead!" I said dissolving back into dry sobs and William pulled me closer. "William, what am I going to do?" I asked leaning into him.

"Are you going to the funeral?" He asked stroking my hair.

"…Yeah, I guess so." I said uncertainly.

"I'll go with you." He said strongly and I hugged him crying again.

"Thanks Will." I said and there was another knock on the door.

"What's wrong?" Came a velvety voice from my doorway. I looked up to see Edward.

"Ed-Edward…it's Charlie, he's….he's dead." I said my whole body now shaking. Edwards eyes filled with pain and remorse as he came over and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said.

"It was a vampire." I whispered hate filling my voice. "I'm going to kill them, whoever it was, they hurt Sam too."

"Bella, don't be rash, you don't even know if that vampire is still alive or not." Edward said seriously. "Don't do anything without thinking it through." He said.

"If I find them, I'll kill them." I said clarifying.

"Just don't go looking for trouble." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Alright." I said nodding and looking back down at the letter that was laying on my bed. "I cant' believe this happened. I should have been there. I never should have left home." I said cursing myself.

"Bella, don't say that. Even if you had been at home you wouldn't have been able to do anything. You would have been human still and that vampire would have been right through you in two seconds." William said putting his hand over mine.

I knew he was right but that still didn't change the fact that I hadn't been there for my day during his last days alive. I was a horrible daughter.

"Bella…" Edward said looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I can feel what your feeling, and your not worthless." He said.

I mentally slapped myself for not being able to control my power of influencing peoples feelings.

"Sorry." I sighed and tried to calm down. "The funeral is in a few days, William said he'd go with me." I said looking over a William who offered a smile.

"I'll go too." Edward said giving William a look. "I'm sure the others are going to want to be there for you too. You should really talk to them. They can hear you up here crying, and Jasper probably is running in circles." Edward said helping me up.

"Alright." I sighed and walked down the stairs to tell the family about my heartbreak.

**

* * *

**

Two Days Later.

* * *

I stood by Edwards side as we made our way back into the old Cullen house. It was the most clear place to stay for the time being, and since the Cullen's were still paying for it they still owned it.

"Are you sure?" Edward said looking at me unsure.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's a little weird, but I'll be fine." I said walking past him and into the house. The memories clouded my head, a little fuzzier than what I remembered but they were dull human memories.

I walked into the kitchen and all I could see was the first time I met the rest of the Cullen family, their smiling faces, and Edwards annoyance at how lightly we joked about my death.

I made my way up the stairs and paused outside of a certain doorway. I felt a hand rest lightly on my back and urge me in, I looked back, it was Edward, and it was his room that I was staring into. This room had so many memories, it was impossible, or almost impossible to keep a straight face.

"Edward I can't be in here." I said slowly looking up at him. He seemed to be debating something, and a few thoughts flitted across his face, but in the end he just nodded and turned to lead us out of the room.

"Marie!" I heard someone call and almost smiled in spite of myself. William was still calling me Marie, and for some reason I didn't really mind it all that much.

"Over here William." I called and I saw him fly up the stares and pick me up and swinging me around in circles.

"Isn't it nice to be back here together." He said brightly I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I only knew you for one day." I said.

"It was more like 2 days, but I'll take that." He said smiling.

"Tomorrow I want to go to my house Edward." I said slowly. Edward's head whipped over to stare at me.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he said slowly. "Are you sure it's not too soon, maybe you should give it some time or something. You know wait a few days, Bella you have all the time in the world." He said and I winced at what he last said. If only my dad had had all the time in the world.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to go tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"I just want it to be me and you Edward, if that's okay." I said looking over at William.

"Whatever you need Marie." William responded and I smiled at him.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE FOR ME**

**REIVEW REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE ^_^**


	13. Hey Guys!

SOOOOOO, I MIGHT BE COMING BACK.

LET ME KNOW OPINIONS.

AND IF I CAME BACK WOULD MY FANS STILL FOLLOW ME?

NEEDING MOTIVATION.

I'M NOW A PROUD MOTHER OF ONE BEATIFUL GIRL

AND A PROUD AUNTY OF A HANDSOME LITTLE BOY.

I WOULD NEED TO DEDICATE TIME TO WRITING.

ALSO WORKING A MIDNIGHT SHIFT.

I NEED TO KNOW YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO FOLLOW ME AGAIN !

AND WHICH STORIES YOU'D BE MOST EAGER TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS IN.

LET ME KNOW ASAP!

LYNN!


	14. Going Back

**IM BACKKKKK! **

**No, but seriously, sorry, it's been too long. I've been dealing with a lot of stress. **

**A new job, working midnights. Full time mother of the most beautiful two year old little girl. **

**And a full time babysitter to my one year old Nephew. **

**But without further wait! **

**Here is the next installment for Falling Down and Getting Up!**

RECAP

"Tomorrow I want to go to my house, Edward." I said slowly. Edward's head whipped over to stare at me.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked slowly. "Are you sure it's not too soon, maybe you should give it some time or something. You know, wait a few days. Bella you have all the time in the world." He said, and I winced at his choice of words. If only my dad had all the time in the world.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to go tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"I just want it to be me and you, Edward. If that's okay?" I said looking over at William.

"Whatever you need Marie." William responded, and I smiled at him.

"It's not too late to change your mind." Edward said, placing his hand over mine as it rested on the arm rest in the front seat of his silver Volvo. My hand reflexively recoiled from his touch, and I saw him grimace out fo the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, it is too late." I said dismissing his comment. My new vampire eyes were trained on the house, _my_ house. As if I was seeing it for the first time ever. All the memories danced in my head, foggy and shadowed as every dull mundane human memory did now that I was dead. These are some memories that I would prefer to keep with me if I could though... I thought to myself a little sadly.

After a moment I finally let out an unneeded sigh as I popped the handle of my door and let it fall open. Edward stayed close behind me, making sure to never overstep his bounds or encroach on my walk down memory lane. The smell of Charlie hit me before I even got to the door. Walking devastatingly slow, even for a human, I finally made it up to turn the handle and let myself in.

As soon as I opened the door all the smells hit me full blast. The cold and icy smell of the intruder tickled my nose and burned my stomach all at the same time. The smell of Charlie, tacky cologne, aftershave and the smell of a crisp officers uniform. And then the blood. I smelled it before I saw it. Eyes closed I wasn't sure that I even wanted to see. While the smell wasn't sending me into a frenzy, it was sending me into a panic of another kind. Reality had hit me, Charlie was gone.

The man who had created and reared me into this planet had left it before I had even had the chance to graduate high school. A small flicker of picture of me in cap and gown floated into my mind and I mourned the fact that Charlie and Renee would never see it realized. In their minds, I was dead as well. I also mourned for my mother, who in the matter of a few months had lost her family. While her new husband was a nice man, she had lost her only daughter, and her first love all too quickly. She could have never seen it coming.

I felt a hand land on the small of my back, and this time I didn't shy away from it. I needed the comforting, I knew I would, and I knew the only person who would understand would be Edward. Grateful for the momentary solace his hand on my back allowed me to be pulled out of my sad thoughts long enough for my brain to register another smell. Wet and musky. Like a wet dog. An image of Sam flashed in my head, and Jacobs letter to me replayed.

Sam was hurt, possibly dying. Could I stand to lose another person in my life? However brief his presence was, he cared about me. He loved me, and he had also imprinted on me. Even if I didn't accept it it was still something that I couldn't turn my nose up to.

Another shiver went down my spine, I would most likely not even be welcomed onto the reservation at his point. I tucked that sad thought away and made my way up to my old room. It was just how I had left it. True Charlie style he hadn't changed anything. He hadn't moved one single thing that I owned. My eyes swept the room, the walls, the floor, the desk and the shelves. The old me, however naive I was, was still a part of me. While I wouldn't be taking her with me, because she was very dead too, I decided on taking a few memories. I grabbed an old photo album from my last year in school, all my friends smiling faces, photos with Renee from my last trip. Photos of Jacob and I at the reservation, Charlie and I fishing with Billy. Good memories. I plucked my Romeo and Juliet, and also Wuthering Heights from my bookshelf, and decided that that was all I needed. Everything else could stay. The old me could stay here. Die here. With Charlie.

I felt a pang in my chest as I exited the house. I allowed myself one last brief look up at the place where I had grown up. The place that I had died. I turned my head and lowered myself back into the car before anyone could see me. I ran my fingers over the pictures of Jake and I at the reservation and accepted the fact that I had one last thing I had to do before Charlie's funeral.

I had to see Sam.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**

**Will seeing Sam again help Bella open her heart to him?**

**It Sam on his deathbed?**

**What will Edward think of the imprint? **

**READ ON!**


	15. Contemplating

**RECAP**

**I felt a pang in my chest as I exited the house. I allowed myself one last brief look up at the place where I had grown up. The place that I had died. I turned my head and lowered myself back into the car before anyone could see me. I ran my fingers over the pictures of Jake and I at the reservation and accepted the fact that I had one last thing I had to do before Charlie's funeral.**

**I had to see Sam.**

* * *

The Car rumbled to a stop in front of the old Cullen household, and Edward pulled the key out of the ignition before letting out a sigh and turning in my direction.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He pried, after I already told him I was going to be okay. There was nothing for me to do other than accept it for what it was. I couldn't change it anyway. I shrugged and popped my car door up.

"Can't change the situation anyway." I said as I stood up. William was at my side in moments checking me over for signs of damage I guess. I waved my hand dismissively at him to tell him that all was fine. His shoulders seemed to relax and his eyes bored into mine with questions. I just shook my head and shrugged again. Words aren't enough to describe to him how I felt.

_Show me how you feel. _Williams thoughts came into my head naturally like silk, or butter. My close proximity to Edward let me take advantage of his mind reading talents. My eyebrows knitted together in question. I didn't really want to inflict my own personal pain upon him, but it sure would be nice to get rid of some of it for a while.

I raised my arm and rested my hand on his shoulder, closed my eyes, and let a deep breath out. I could feel William physically cringe and sway on his feel. I looked up at him, his expression was something I would imagine he would look like if he was close to tears. But of course we couldn't cry. Sensing that he had endured enough on my account I picked my hand off his shoulder and waited until he straightened himself out before giving him a hug.

"Thank you, William." I breathed against his collar bone. He hugged me back full force, one hand on the small of my back, another in my hair. Affectionately, like I imagined a brother would comfort a sister, but I didn't have anything to compare it to.

"Anytime Marie, I'm always here for you." He smiled at me, and I was instantly glad for his presence in my life. He might just be the one person that I could ask for help with my Sam situation.

"There is something I have to do before I go to the funeral." I said my voice quiet, and my eyes low. I hadn't told anyone that Sam had imprinted on me. Or that he was hurt. Or the fact that I couldn't help but have wild thoughts whenever I was in close distance of him.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt William shake me back to reality.

"You're scaring me, Bella." he said, his voice raising slightly as he used my real name. Something he only did when he was being serious.

"I have to find a way to get onto the reservation, there's someone that I have to see." My words must have reached Edwards ears because he was at our side in seconds.

"You really feel like you need to go see Jacob Black at a time like this?" He said incredulous. I felt my emotions prickle at his belittling tone of voice, and I instantly went on the defensive.

"I've known Jacob practically my whole life, he was very close with Charlie, and his dad was even closer. Excuse me for being concerned about my close family friends. They know that I'm alive, in some sort of way. They have to expect that I would attend the funeral, so I don't see the harm in going to see them." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Okay, it was a lie. But only a little one. I was worried about how the Black family was holding up, but my real reason for trying to get onto the reservation was so that I could see Sam. So I could find out what his condition is. If he is going to make it. If the imprint is still intact.

:Okay, okay, I understand." He said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Right now is not the time to be questioning the things that I'm doing Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. And you have no right to tell me what to do." My newborn emotions were heightened and I fought to reign in my anger. I think he could tell I was struggling with it so he left the conversation drop.

"We'll go whenever you want to Marie." William said looking me over once again, this time ruffling my hair playfully. My eyes met his, level, and unwavering. It was like a band-aid, an old, stuck on band-aid, and everyone knows that it's better to just rip those suckers off.

"I wanna go tonight." I murmured and then walked away. My mind drifting over to Sam, and hoping that he was alright. The thought of him laying in a cold, unfriendly hospital bed made me cringe and my common sense took over. Sam is a wolf, his healing progressed at an exponential rate. If anyone could pull through a life threatening situation it was surely one of the Quilutes.

"We'll go whenever you want to Marie." William said looking me over once again, this time ruffling my hair playfully. My eyes met his, level, and unwavering. It was like a band-aid, an old, stuck on band-aid, and everyone knows that it's better to just rip those suckers off.

"I wanna go tonight." I murmured and then walked away. My mind drifting over to Sam, and hoping that he was alright. The thought of him laying in a cold, unfriendly hospital bed made me cringe and my common sense took over. Sam if a wolf, his healing progressed at an exponential rate. If anyone could pull through a life threatening situation it was surely one of the Quilutes.

* * *

**Well? Reviews are the only thing that keep me going.**

**A very busy schedule keeps me mostly occupied. **

**If I can manage updating this one so ofter**

**than I plan to move and update some of my other stories too.**

**SO**

**REVIEW**


	16. Sam

_**NEXT CHAPTER, ! :) Enjoy, Muah!**_

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"We'll go whenever you want to Marie." William said looking me over once again, this time ruffling my hair playfully. My eyes met his, level, and unwavering. It was like a band-aid, an old, stuck on band-aid, and everyone knows that it's better to just rip those suckers off._

_"I wanna go tonight." I murmured and then walked away. My mind drifting over to Sam, and hoping that he was alright. The thought of him laying in a cold, unfriendly hospital bed made me cringe and my common sense took over. Sam if a wolf, his healing progressed at an exponential rate. If anyone could pull through a life threatening situation it was surely one of the Quilutes._

* * *

I contemplated turning around again as I stood on the borderline of our territory. Perhaps I overestimated how welcoming the pack would be. Maybe they would kill me on sight with no remorse because what I had become. I ran my hand through my tussled dark hair again, for what had to be the twentieth time before I heard William outwardly sigh in frustration at my antics.

"You just need to go, hun. If anything happens you know that I'm going to be right here beside you. They are assholes if they try anything. You just lost your father, they will understand." He said giving my shoulder a small squeeze.

"You're right." I sighed, and shook my head at myself disapprovingly. This was Jacob we were talking about here. He wouldn't hurt me. He wanted me to come, he'd written me the letter himself. But what was I going to say to William once he figured out the real reason that I had come to the reservation? I looked back over at him, my eyes scrutinizing his every movement. No, William would understand. He wouldn't turn his back on me, and he wouldn't be over-judgmental like a certain bronze haired vampire that I knew.

Just as I was about to make my first step over the line I heard a series of twigs snap, and I instantly froze. Making eye contact with William he gave me a small nod, whatever was coming this way we would deal with. As soon as the visitors came into our range I could smell the wet, musky odor of wet dog, and I slightly relaxed.

Soon four large dogs appeared just beyond the boundary line, I frowned and slightly pursed my lips when a certain russet colored mutt wasn't among them. I only recognized three of the four wolves. Paul stood in all his glory, dark brown in color and feral in looks, in front of the three other who were flanking him. I instantly knew Leah when I saw her, the white wolf slightly growled when her eyes fell upon me, and I heard a whimper come the wolf that was standing just a few inches behind her, the playful looking mutt gave me a small nod of his head in acknowledgment and I instantly knew it was Seth. However I couldn't discern who the other wolf was flanking Paul's left side. I would figure it out later.

"Take me to him, Paul." I whispered quietly, although my voice was full of authority. Paul huffed at me, but made no other remarks as he spun around and took off back towards the reservation. William and I kept up pace easily with our wolf escort as we ran through the woods.

I still wasn't sure why I felt the need to see Sam, it wasn't my responsibility. Perhaps I felt obligated. He had injured himself trying to avenge and maybe save my fathers life. And of course there was that pesky imprint that I was trying desperately to deny. Jake had told me once that the imprint didn't always mean love. It could mean a number of things. Family. Friend. Companion. Soul mate. It all depended how the two saw each other.

I didn't know Sam at all. I guess he was the one who found me in the forest after Edwards quick and abrupt departure but I couldn't recall that at all. His image floated in to my mind. Tall, dark, and handsome pretty much covered his description. He was very good looking as far as a half-human could be. Plus there was his role of dominance over these mutts that he was alpha to. My memories were muddled though, turning into a vampire left most of my human memories into a fog, and his image was slightly blurry in my mind.

A little vision played in my mind of the wolves and vampires forming an alliance if Sam and I ever accepted the imprint. I scoffed at myself for thinking something so ludicrous. We had come to a stop before a small cottage looking house before I knew it. I could immediately sense his presence. He was alive. I silently spurned Jake in my mind, I should have known he was exaggerating the gravity of the issue. Sam was a wolf, he was damn near indestructible.

I heard Jake before I saw him, his quick steps falling in the house, and the clatter of the door as he threw it open.

"You came." he breathed, and I nodded slowly, and just took in the look of my old best friend. He looked like shit. I blocked the fact out of my memory as he made his way over to me and enveloped me in a quick and soft hug.

"Of course I came Jake. Even though I'm a vampire now I still have emotions. I'm not completely unfeeling." I bristled at him, and he gave me a rueful smile. "I could still take you." He said playfully, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Where is he?" I asked already knowing. I felt Williams hand fall on my shoulder, and I almost jumped.

"Didn't we come here to see Jake? Your friend, this is him right?" He asked confused and I turned to him slowly. "Bella, what is going on?" He asked slightly agitated.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, William." I whispered. The fact that he was using my real name let me know he was in serious mode.

_You can tell me anything, why are you hiding something from me? _His thoughts drifted into my head on their own and I ducked my head a little.

"Can I tell you after, Will?" I asked desperately, I really wanted to get inside of the house, I wanted to see Sam. That thought alone surprised me, and frightened me. He must have seen the desperation in my eyes because he gave me one small curt nod letting me know I wasn't off of the hook. I took it upon myself to let myself in the house, William close at my heels. The strange pull that I felt towards Sam lead me straight to him. I came to a stop in front of a closed door, and paused with my hand on the doorknob. Jake was right behind us, and noticed my hesitation.

What if he hates me now? What if my becoming a vampire makes him spit in my face and find me disgusting. Whatever this imprint was, it meant that Sam and I were supposed to have some kind of bond, and I could already feel my heart hurt at the thought of him turning me away. Maybe it was my over sensitive vampire emotions that were actually allowing me to feel the pull now that I was in such close proximity with him, because my human self sure as hell didn't feel a thing towards him when he showed up on my front doorstep.

"Just go in." I heard Jake demand from behind me, and I pushed the door open. I took in the sight before me. It was Sam, laying in a messy bed, head falling back over a pillow staring at the ceiling. His left arm, and left leg both badly bruised up, and his bare chest wrapped in gauze. My heart froze at his appearance.

"Sam." I rasped out, and his eyes shot up to me. Eyes so full of sadness, and hurt, and somewhere deep inside I saw a flicker of hope, but it was soon extinguished.

"Bella." He said, his voice sounding hollow and dead as his eyes took in my new appearance. A little more curvy and graceful than my human self. My hair was a deep and rich perfect brown now that shimmered and glowed, and fell in unmanageable waves halfway down my back. But he didn't even seem impressed. He eyes turned away from me and back up at the ceiling as he spoke again. "I thought I smelled leeches."

My un-beating heart shattered. My eyes claimed Jakes, as I fought away a dry sob that was threatening to escape my throat. Jakes hand reached out to me reassuringly, but before he could touch me I had spun on my heel and took off out of the house. What an idiot I am, to think he wouldn't hate me was stupid. I am the very thing that he hates the most. Imprint or not, I was his enemy, and he only felt disgusted by my presence. I knew it.

I heard Jake and William shouting behind me to slow down, to turn around, but I couldn't. My chest hurt, and it hurt badly. Which was odd because vampires virtually felt no pain. I stumbled and fell over myself landing on my knees in the middle of the woods. I burried my face in my hands and let the drop sobs take over and rack my body. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my shoulders from behind, and they only made the sobs worse as I took in the musky wet dog scent.

"Just go away Jake." I managed to get out between sobs. "He didn't mean it Bella." Jake said strongly as another fit of sobs overtook me. "Yes he did Jake, to him I'm a monster. I'm a mistake and he wishes I would have just died completely than be what I am." I gasped out. "And so do I." I said pathetically.

"Bella, please explain to me what is going on." William said kneeling down in front of me and claiming my hands in his forcing me to look at him. I just looked down at the ground and projected all of my feelings towards him. The betrayal. The heartache. The self loathing. The anger, and helplessness. I gave everything to him, just a small taste and I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Bella! Why didn't you tell me? My God! You and that wolf? And now you're nothing to him since you're immortal?"I heard the rage grow inside of Williams voice and I quickly shook my head.

"We were never together, we were destined to be." I said stupidly, in a daze.

"Bella you're not making sense." William said, the rage still in his voice as he grabbed my chin and this time physically forcing me to look into his eyes. "Tell me everything."

"It's simple." I murmured. "Sam imprinted on me when I was human, but I denied him. It was the same week that I was changed. Imprinting is a wolf's way of singling out the one person that means the most to you in your life. I don't understand it really...Jake?" I said helplessly.

Jake nodded and looked to William.

"When we imprint on someone, it is usually the first time your eyes meet, and it's powerful. It's so powerful that it almost hurts. It's like in that moment there is a rope tied onto the both of you and you can't break it, there is a constant pull between the two of you and you can't escape it. Most times it means soul mates. The person you are destined to love. It can sometimes mean friendship, or a family relationship, but that's significantly few.' Jake said matter of factly. "For us, since we're almost always men, when you see her, its like everything makes sense. You could defy gravity if she asked you to. In that moment you would die for her, prefect her, anything she needed, you would provide because she was your whole world." He said losing himself in his own speech.

I felt Williams eyes on me, and his hands released mine. "You knew about this when you were still human/" He asked incredulous, and I nodded. "Why would you ask me to turn you into the one thing that you knew he would never accept? If he's your souls other half then you were promised a life of happiness, why throw it away?" He asked sounding breathless.

"I don't care about happiness William. I'm no good, for anyone. Not good enough for Edward. Not good enough for Jake, you or Sam. I have nothing, I am nothing. Hell, I have to rely on others around me just to be gifted at all even in this life! I'm pathetic!" My voice was hoarse and I slammed myfist against the hard forest ground and felt it tremble beneath me.

My breath hitched in my throat and I felt another presence draw near us, the wind blew and I was instantly hit with the scent of musk mixed with the soggy forest.

"Sam." I half breathed to myself, and there he was standing above all of us, beaten up, and bare chest still wrapped.

"Isabella _cullen_," He spat the last name with such hatred I recoiled as if I'd been burned, "as you know this is far past the territory lines. I'm granting you passage for Charlie Swans funeral tomorrow, and after that try to remain on your own land." he said harshly. My saddness had finally been taken over by anger and my eyes bored into his with such revulsion that even he took a step back.

"Don't worry Uley, after tomorrow, you won't ever see me again." I said strongly, proud of myself, for the second time I ran from him, I didn't stop running until I reached the old Cullen house. I was rushed by my former family members but I pushed past them and to the solitude of my empty room.

I just wanted to be left alone.

Forever.

My chest wouldn't stop hurting.

* * *

**AND AND AND?**

**What do you think? Let me know.**

**Leave reviews, they prompt me to write more!**

**Share ideas, feelings, and issues. **

**I love hearing everything from you guys!**


	17. Exploding

**Sorry for the wait! I just got off of a 9 day work stretch of working midnight shift, I've been the walking dead literally! PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Had it been days? Weeks? Hours? I wasn't sure anymore. The burn in my throat was the only lulling reminder that I was still alive, in whatever form. My anger burned, but beneath that was a sadness all its own. Sure I hadn't wanted to accept the imprint with Sam, now more than ever it seemed ridiculous, but the pain in my chest was agonizing. It felt like my heart was ripping at the seams and nothing I could do would help it.

Jasper and William were taking the brunt of my newfound depression, and while I felt sorry there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Edward hadn't spoken to me since he found out what had really happened and I was sure he would need even more time.

Charlie's funeral went by like a blur, passing people mumbling their sorrys, gasps from people seeing my new appearance, and passing it off as some kind of makeover. Sam hadn't as much as looked in my direction and while his smell repulsed me his deep chocolate eyes that never once landed on me pulled me in. Was I cursed like this? Was I going to live eternity longing for someone, and something, that I could never have because of one moment of selfishness? I choked back the sob in my throat and turned over on my bed.

I couldn't keep letting my mind drift back to him. The more time I allotted him in my mind the more real he became to me, and the more real he became to me the more I longed for him. I sighed and reached my hand back up to my throat, the burning was becoming worse and I knew I'd have to hunt soon. As if reading my mind William appeared above me with a half smile plastered across his face and a hand outstretched towards me. I gave him one short nod and accept it graciously slipping out of my bed.

"You have to take care of yourself, Isabella." I chastened me, I replied with a small indignant huff at his attempt of failed authority over me. We slipped from my bedroom window without a sound and ran out into the dense forest. From the look of the sky it was late afternoon and the sun was finally setting. William told me it was Saturday and he was sure he could find us some kind of club or mundane party for us to go to if I wanted out of the house. I knew the Cullen's wouldn't approve so I just vaguely nodded in appeasement. I didn't care what anyone thought anymore. My heart was perpetually broken so nothing mattered anymore.

My one perfect mate was less than five miles away from me, but more than a lifetime out of reach. There would never be another Sam Uley, and there would never be another Isabella Swan. Isabella Uley. No, don't go there. I shook myself out of my stupid daydream and focused on the hunt. Just as I was about to take down my second mountain lion and pain more fierce than any before exploded in my chest. It took me to my knees and I buckled over.

The pain on my face must have been evident because William was at my side, it seemed like his constant place anymore these days, with his hand on my arm trying to ease the pain. I had only heard of something like this before from Jacob. Unfaithfulness between imprints. Laying down with someone who wasn't your imprint. Sam was with another girl in this moment. Right now, Sam was having sex with some girl that he knew wasn't his imprint. Another strangled sob escaped my lips and I slammed my fist to the forest floor. This wasn't fair.

This wasn't fair at all….

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**INPUT IS ALWAYS WELCOME!**


End file.
